


The Swing of Things

by Cotten_Pelt_Paxton



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not A Game AU, Slow Burn, Trans Gordon Freeman, because i said so and it makes me happy, just a little bit, more then I wanted but what can ya do, science team is mentioned, there is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotten_Pelt_Paxton/pseuds/Cotten_Pelt_Paxton
Summary: Gordon is getting back intothe swing of thingswith his new life after the res cas. He's getting used to not having to fight for his life and he is even getting used to Benrey.Okay so this is going to be kinda longer now, oops haha, it'll probably be like 5-7 chapters long. Also the reason the Gordon gets used to Benrey so quickly is that Benrey has been around for a little bit now, I just didn't feel like writing it out. The original character is Gordon's ex, Cody who uses they/them, anyway thanks for reading.TennyTalking - "It's like this."Thinking -'Is like this'
Relationships: Benrey & Joshua Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Back to it

It had been a while since the res cas had happen, and things had gone back to as normal as they could get. Gordon finally got the hev suit off, even thought Dr. Commer said it was designed to never come off, and took a well-earned shower. He was able to talk things out with his ex, who was very calm all things considering. They were very understanding of Gordon just need some time to collect himself, and processes what happened. 

  
Then of course, Benrey had to come back from being dead and scare the hell out of Gordon, and for your information Gordon did not scream thank you every much. After punching him in the face after his NOT freak out, Gordon was able to calm down enough to call the rest of the science team. Dealing with Benrey went okay considering Gordon only yelled twice and almost punched Benrey again.

  
Benrey ended up bouncing around between the team for a few weeks, including Gordon, even though Gordon said he was going to be busy with taking care of Joshua after he felt ready enough, and he didn't need another toddler on his hands.

  
Speaking of Joshua, Gordon was ecstatic to have Josh over on the weekends now. He planned to make up for all the time he wasn't able to see Josh. They would go to the park, swing on the swings, play tag, and do other things that his son wanted.

  
_'Come on Gordon you need to pay attention, Josh is gonna be here any minute now'_ Gordon thought to himself. Just then there was a was the sound of the door bell ringing and "YO FEETMAN SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!". Right, Gordon was so preoccupied with getting ready he forgot Benrey was here.

  
Gordon quickly walked out of his room and over to the door, and opens it,  
"Hey G!" says Cody  
"Cody, i'm so glad to see you!" replies Gordon   
"DAD!!" Joshua jumps at his father who manages to catch him  
"Heya Joshie! How have you been treading Pa?" says Gordon   
"Great!" Josh yells

  
Gordon pats Josh on the head, and sets him down.  
"Thank you again Cody!"  
"No problem G, I've gotta go but enjoy the rest of your day" Cody turns to Josh "and you, behave for your dad!"

  
Joshua nods vigorously, waving as Cody walks to their car.   
"hey um, who was that?" asks Benrey from the couch  
"Oh! That was my ex, Cody they were taking care of Josh while I was.... recovering." Gordon's says, walking over wile Josh gets his cowboy boots on  
"Hmm, nice" replies Ben  
"Well me and Joshua are going to head out, are you just gonna stay here?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Have fun" mumbles Benrey

Turning back to Josh who was waiting by the door, Gordon walks over and they leave, on their way to the near by park. Looking up from his phone Benrey looks around to make sure they left, then getting up to go look at Gordon's things.  
  



	2. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey snoops through Gordon's stuff while he's out with josh, and Benrey and josh cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I wanted to keep this angst free, it just happened okay, it's so easy to write angst accidentally, it's only a little bit so don't worry.  
> Also I just wanted to mention some things, Gordon owns a house, he was gifted a new car by G-man as well as a whole lot of money, I might project on Gordon a bit, and if want to yell at me or something i'm cotton_pelt on everything but insta and twt are your best bet.
> 
> thanks you for coming to my ted talk(again),
> 
> Tenny

Looking up from his phone Benrey looks around to make sure they left, then getting up to go look at Gordon's things.

Benrey had been waiting for a chance like this, he wasn't able to snoop around when Gordon was home. So him being out was the perfect opportunity to poke through his things. Going straight to Feetman's bedroom seemed like the best idea, not like there would be any cool things in the kitchen. 

  
opening the door and stepping inside the room, Benrey looks around and his eyes land on the closet door. _'Heh, bet that's where the epic loot is'_ walking over and opening the door, the inside is a mess, which isn't that surprising. Moving the stuff out Benrey finds a box, it's not small but not medium either, it was a brown color with some orange markings on it. 

  
Opening it up he found, _'Oh yo, Feetman albums'_ Benrey picked up the small book on the far right of the box. flipping through it he saw pictures of Gordon and Joshua, who looked even younger then he was now, and Gordon........ looked happy. In the photo he was holding a small Joshua in his arms and the look in his eyes, like josh meant the world to him, a soft smile on his bright face.

  
A pang of guilt hit Benrey, he quickly closed and put the book back and got another out instead. Opening up the new book it had pictures of Gordon around the age of 14, there was a picture of Gordon in a dress with some other people 'He looks nice in purple' thought Benrey. Flipping through the rest of the book he put it back in the box, getting out another book. This one had picture of Gordon and that other person, Coby something, all the picture are them out. one of them at a zoo, camping, and one of Gordon. He's looking up at the stars, leaning against a tree, _'pretty'_.

  
Benrey quickly closes the book and shoves it in the box as he hears the front door being unlocked. Pushing the box and all the other stuff back in, he shuts the door and runs out as he hears Gordon call out,  
"Hey we're home!"  
"Ya i can see that Feetman. I got eyes, and lots of em." answers Benrey from the hallway

Gordon sighs and finishes with getting Josh's boots off, Benrey walks over and sits on the couch.  
"i'm going to get started on dinner, Benrey can you put on a movie that Josh can watch."  
"How 'bout a please and thanks, lil please?" Benrey replies  
"Benrey can you please turn on a kids movie for Josh?"  
"Yeah sure"

  
Gordon walks into the kitchen and Josh goes to sit on the couch, Gordon gets out a pot to boil water in and goes to the pantry to get out the noodles. _'I hope everything is okay in there, I haven't heard any yelling which is a good sign'_ Gordon thinks to himself. It takes a while for the water to boil and the noodles to get soft but eventually he adds the sauce and makes three plates.

  
Gordon goes into the living room to see both Benrey and josh asleep cuddling, Josh was enfolded in Benrey's arm, his head resting on Josh's, a soft smile plays on Gordon's face.  
"Hey Josh, Benrey. Dinner is ready!" Gordon says slightly shaking Benrey as he does  
"Wa huh?" Benrey mumbles groggily   
"it's dinner" Gordon replies softly  
"oh, k"

  
Benrey shakes josh awake and the both of them go into the kitchen to sit down and eat some pasta.


	3. Sing Me to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon sings to Joshua, and then he sings to another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH hi, it's me, i'm back with the updating every day which probably won't be a common with me so enjoy it while it lasts. i'm really happy with this chapter, it get's REAL fluffy at the end and some cute gay moments happen too. also tell me what you think so far, or if you want to talk/yell to me about hlvrai you can find me @cotton_pelt on everything, but I'll be most activate on twt and insta. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this!
> 
> thank you for coming to my ted talk,
> 
> Tenny

After the filling dinner that they had eaten, it was around 8:00pm meaning that josh should be getting to bed soon. Gordon got up from his chair to do the dishes while Benrey and Joshua went to go finish the movie they started.

  
Putting the dishes in the rack to dry Gordon went into the living room just as the movie ended,  
"The movies over Josh, you know what that means"  
"awwww but dad!" wines Josh  
"come on Joshie you were falling asleep earlier  
"okayyyy" Gordon picks up Joshua  
"you can out on another movie if you want Benrey"  
"kk"

Gordon walks josh up stairs and into the bathroom so they can brush their teeth,  
"Okay josh go get your pj's on I'll be right there" says Gordon  
"Mk dad!" Josh say as he run out of the bathroom

  
Gordon finishes with brushing his teeth and hair, leaving it down, he walks into josh's room to see him sitting in his bed. Gordon goes to sit on josh's bed,   
"Do you want a story or a song tonight?" asked Gordon  
"hmmmmmmm a....... song!" Josh says happily   
"do you have any requests?" asks Gordon  
"Could it be the one just for me?"  
"sure Joshie,  
Every since you came into my life i, promised to take care of you,  
your my everything and i hope you know it's true,  
you lit up my world just like a firework  
dancing colors in the sky, and when we met, eye to eye  
I knew that everything would be just fine~  
now that you're with me, everything with be al-right."

  
While Gordon was singing Joshua had fallen asleep. Smiling, he kissed Joshie on his head and got up and closed the door behind him, turning around he came face to face with Benrey.  
"HOLY SH-"  
"Shhhhhhhhhh kids asleep" Benrey says as he covers Gordon's mouth with his hand

  
Gordon stops, and let's out a huge sigh,  
"you just.......... spooked me is all."  
"oh uh sorry, i just uh, wanted to, uuuuuuh listen to- to Gordon singman..." replies Benrey  
"you could have just asked." says Gordon  
"oh uh you can just ask you now that Benrey"  
"oh uh can you, uh sing to........... me, please...... and thanks?"  
"oh uh, sure?"  
"sweet"

  
As Gordon starts to sing, Benrey lets out sweet voice that harmonizes with Gordon's voice. _'It sounds beautiful'_ thinks Gordon as he looks at the colors. As the song comes to an end and the sweet voice comes to a stop, Gordon stares at Benrey who looks back at him,  
"That was so....... wonderful Benrey, what does it mean?" whispers Gordon

  
Benrey quickly looks away his face flushing a pale lavender color, Gordon smiles. Gordon grabs Benrey's hand and moves so he's facing Benrey,   
"Goodnight Ben" says Gordon softly

  
Letting go, Gordon walks into his bedroom shutting the door, leaving an awe struck Benrey out in the hallway, Benrey looks away again as he murmured,  
"Green like your eyes to an ocean blue means I'm _memorized_ with you"


	4. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Angst, fluff, and then a cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for like weeks, but kudos and comments are really appreciated. I also wanted to keep Josh for longer but I think Cody still wants Gordon to have the time t fully feel better until he can take Josh for longer periods of time. you can check out my socials, @cotten_pelt on insta, if you want. I post art there and some other stuff. 
> 
> Tenny

It feels like the world is closing in, it hurts to breath, it hurts to move.

My hand hurts, wait....

how....?

_hurts hurts hurts hurts h u r t s h u r t s h u r t s_

\----------

  
Benrey wakes to the smell of eggs, it wafts in from the kitchen. He sits up and stretches, popping his back as he does. Getting up he heads into the kitchen to see what Gordon is cooking, "Hey man what's....."  
As Benrey comes up to Gordon and Gordon turns around he can see that Gordon's eyes have a red tint to them. "Hey man, what's, what's with your eyes?" "nothing." Gordon's response is curt

  
"Can you go wake up Joshie? I, breakfast is almost done." Gordon says as he turns back to the pan. "Hey man listen, I, I don't know what's up, but I can help y'know" Benrey tries to place a hand on Gordon's shoulder but he shrugs them off  
"you know what you can do to help? Go wake up Josh." Gordon turns back again to glare at Benrey, "Fine,, whatever,," Benrey stalks out of the kitchen and down the hall into Josh's room

  
From in the kitchen Gordon hears laughter explode, coming from Josh's room. Having already plated the eggs Gordon leaves the kitchen and walk down and into Josh's room only to get ambushed by both Joshie and Benrey. "AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH SSSSTOOOP IT!" Gordon laughs as he get tickled  
"Nawwwwwwwh bro, get, get gud" Benrey continues to tickle Gordon

  
"COME ON HHAHAHAHHAHAHAH STOP! PLEASE HAHAAHAHAH" Gordon says as he tries to get Benrey off him. "Ughhhh,, fine Gordon lameman" Benrey replies as they and Josh stop, the three of them get up off the floor and walk back into the kitchen to eat breakfast  
"Come on Josh you need to eat before Pa comes to pick you up"

  
"Awwwww can't I stay longer dad?" Joshie says as he takes a bite of eggs, "I wish you could stay longer too buddy but you need to be able to go to school on Monday" Gordon stands and takes his plate and Benrey's to the counter  
Josh stuffs the rest of the eggs into his mouth and runs the plate up to the counter too

  
"Come on Joshie, ya need to brush your teeth, then Pa will come and pick you up mk?" says Gordon "ok dad" says Josh as h runs off to go brush his teeth. Gordon pulls out his phone and goes into messages,  
"Hey Cody, when do you think you'll be here?"  
"I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"Mk, thanks see you soon"  
"Yeah np"

  
Shutting off his phone and putting back in his pocket, he looks up to see Benrey sitting on the couch probably playing a game on his phone. Josh comes out of the bathroom and comes back into the living room. "All done dad!" Josh shouts "Okay buddy, Pa will be here any minute now so go ahead and put your shoes on" Says Gordon

  
Just then the doorbell rings, "Oh that's them now" Gordon says as Josh finishes putting on his shoes. He opens the door and jumps into Cody's arms, "HI PA!" yells Josh. "Heya Joshie, Gordon"  
"Well me and josh will get going, it's good to see you Gordon, bye" Cody says, they walks down the drive with Josh and Gordon waves and shouts "BYE YOU TWO!"

  
After shutting the door Gordon comes face to face with Benrey, "So bro, how, how about we talk about this, uh morning?"

**Author's Note:**

> clif hanger-ish at the end but whatever, i'm really tired so if there are any mistakes please tell me or if i'm not writing the characters accurately then also tell me. Sorry this is so small, first fic here so trying my best. If you want to you can find me @cotten_pelt on everything, if you really want to yell at me insta or twt are they way to go.
> 
> thanks for coming to my ted talk,
> 
> Tenny


End file.
